The present invention relates to an arrangement for feeding glowing coke in a cooling shaft in which cooling gas is admitted.
Arrangement of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has a cooling shaft in which glowing coke is fed and cooling gas is admitted, and the cooling shaft is provided with a coke transporting container which has a closable bottom opening wherein a closing device is arranged below the heating region of the coke transporting container in the cooling shaft. The closing device serves for gas tight closing of the cooling shaft. It must prevent escape of hot dust-containing gas from the cooling shaft and thereby contamination of the surrounding atmosphere. On the other hand, a closing device must be so constructed and arranged that during emptying of the coke transporting container the filling cross-section of the cooling shaft must be completely unobstructed so as to avoid interference with the flow of the glowing coke into the cooling shaft. The known closing devices possess some disadvantages in the sense of performing their operational functions and simplicity of their construction.